The Pain
The Pain ' ' *'Home Base: 'The Dike , 100 2nd St S, Fargo RRDMZ 58102 *'Colors/Signs: '''Generally the uniforms and colors of the leading team in the local rollerball league, black and blue, as well as patchwork of sporting and military gear. Those who are in the gang can be distinguished from their non-Pain contemporaries by a flash of pink somewhere in their outfit (the joke being that's all it takes to join sometimes). *'Rackets: 'The Pain is mainly a 'fighting gang', that is, mostly to brawl with other gangs and protect the people on their turf. Also do outreach into a fair bit of vigilante work. Although they do have connections to black-market medical providers and cross-River smuggling. Also, as they double as a sports team, naturally their gambling operations are both highly-localized, but very extensive. *'Description: 'Mostly female Rollerball team and vigilante gang. *'Allies: 'Have more allies that aren't gangs then they have relationships with other gangs. Have arrangements with the Moorlocks and with Riverling crews (especially that of 'Doc-guana' Doctor Dat Nguyen), and a reciprocal relationship with the Junkyard Dogz over in Moorhead . While not allies in any way, they have an unspoken 'hands-off' agreement with the Dirty E's to avoid each other whenever possible. Their gambling operations puts them in regular contact with the Tiošpaye and they do pay their cut of the gambling to the ''Misko-ziibi. Their vigilante activities often have them working with assets from the Prairie Public Underground. Also, one of their star Blockers, Josie "Jo Mama" Myhre has a sister who leads the Blind Pigs, and some of the girls in the Pain make a little extra nuyen as extra muscle for the Pigs. *'''Rivals: '''Have a friendly, ongoing rivalry, including some friendly, ongoing brawls, with fellow sports fanatics The Herd, as well as a less friendly fight, like most downtown gangs, with the SOMA crew, which while not as bloody as the Dirty E's feud with them, does tend to keep SOMA on the west side of Park Island . Over the years their vigilante side has brought them down on the things the Icehouse allows to happen more than once and they have developed a history of mutual hostility with the Icehousers as a result. The Pain are not, primarily, a gang. Most of the time what they are is the leading team (League champions '71, '72 and '74, with a pretty good shot at the championship this year, I'm told) in the local Rollerball league. Part of the secret of their success, they claim, is the close-knit nature of the league. They train together, party together, travel together and in many cases share living expenses together. They also fight together and gamble together, which is where the Pain crosses the fuzzy line between a tough team in a rough sport and a gang with a sporting career. The Pain also is really, really loyal to its fanbase and its Local , the Dike. Like, loyal to the point of violence loyal. It is this loyalty, the willingness of the girls on the Team to help out fans in trouble that began what has become a tradition of vigilante justice. These days they even sometimes step in when they think someone's been done wrong when its not a fan or drinking buddy. This is complicated by the crossover between several members of the team and the PPU. Sometimes its justice and sometimes its revolution and somtimes its hard to tell which is which. Return to: Gangs Category:Underworld Category:Sports